galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Drillion
Lord Drillion appeared in 2017 TV series called Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Lord Drillion is a lion/toolbox-themed contestant from the Lion Galaxy. He is a lord who is also the former Royal Guard of Princess Viera and the primary antagonist of the two-part episodes "The Royal Rival" and "The Royal Rumble". Drillion arrives on Warrior Dome Ship with Princess Viera. He fights the Rangers but when Viera is saved by Sarah she orders to him to fold. Galvanax convinces him to join him and that if Viera can not destroy the Rangers, he destroys them and her to become the new leader of Lion Galaxy. Viera saves Sarah from Drillion, then Cosmo Royale uses the Gigantify Ray and sends 2 Skullgators to help Drillion. The Rangers destroy the two Skullgators but Drillion defeats their Ninja Fusion Zord. Fortunately, Viera uses the Lion Ship to help the Rangers and Drillion retreats. He returns to Galvanax and Madame Odius makes him stronger by transforming his second hand into a Toolbox. He fights the Rangers to destroy the Lion Ship but when Brody wins Viera's Lion Fire Armor, he destroys Drillion. Furious, Galvanax orders a Kudabot to Gigantify Drillion. Drillion is finally destroyed by Brody and the Lion Fire Megazord. Drillion is a ruthless warrior who was once dedicated to protecting Princess Viera and staying by her side, going as far by ordering those to bow before her. He enjoys taunting his enemies while he lays waste upon them with malicious glee. He then noticed that Viera had ordered him to stop the fight which he did not like, which makes him come off as hesitant from leaving his objectives. It was only until Galvanax persuaded him to kill his former mistress so that he can rule the Lion Galaxy with a literal iron fist, thus revealing his true colors due to noticing that Viera didn't have the chance to destroy the Power Rangers, coming to his suspicion that Viera is too weak to rule. Even though he is then against Viera, he still fears the Lion Fire Zord's raw power. Powers and Abilities Drillion has proven to be more powerful than Ripcon, due to the fact he can take down the Ninja Fusion Zord with ease. He also possesses many powers and abilities such as: * Strength: '''Drillion has a great deal of strength that can easily overpower all five Ninja Steel Rangers with ease. * '''Expert Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to his incredible strength, Dillion is also a skilled fighter, at one point he is able to avoid all of the Red Ranger's strikes. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''Drillion can jump at incredible heights. Arsenals * '''Weaponized Power Tool Right Arm: Drillion is armed with multiple power tools each with different functions. These include: ** Power Drill Lance: '''A power drill-like lance that can be used for combat, it is powerful enough to puncturing through various materials *** '''Drilling Capabilities: '''Being a drill, it can spin and drill in into anything. *** '''Energy Slash: '''Drillion can charge up his drill with white energy and slash at full force. *** '''Energy Lasers: '''Drillion can also launching purple energy lasers. ** '''Buzzsaw Shield: '''A buzz saw that can act like a shield to reflect enemies' projectiles. *** '''Saw Toss: '''Drillion can toss the saw as an offensive move, it can attack the targets multiple times similar to that of a boomerang. ** '''Wire Cutter Claw: '''A claw similarly structured like a wire cutter that can ether be used for combat, or to grab on to things. *** '''Wire Cutter Holographic Attack: '''Drillion can also project a holographic image of the wire cutter to attack enemies, it can also be launch as projectiles. * '''Toolbox Claw Left Arm: Drillion has a toolbox Claw on his left arm that also aid him in combat, this upgrade was provided by Madame Odius. ** '''Tool Ambush: '''Drillion can also launch holographic power tools from his toolbox claw to attack enemies. See Also * Advanced Yokai Nue Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Felines Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Joseph Wycoff Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Power Rangers Universe